Galactic Outlaws
by Nicole Morse
Summary: Aurra Sing, Cad Bane, Cato Parasitti and Embo team up and finally break out of prison. However, when hanging out at a bar, the group gets pulled into a dangerous bounty hunter battle game created by Count Dooku. Meanwhile, some bounty hunters that you would normally think could ever have feelings for someone else, end up doing just that.


**I dont own any of these charractors or ideas, and yes I know Embo cant talk, but in my story, he can. Its called Fan FICTION for a reason**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Aurra Sing is a cruel woman who wants everything to go her way. She's led almost every_ bounty hunter party since she started her career and was rumored to be one of the best bounty hunters. However, she found herself in prison for the first time. _I guess every bounty hunter has been here before. _Bobba Fett, one of her former allies was recently dropped off here. He was transporting a package to some king when a former sith, Asajj Ventress, turned on him and left him for the king to throw back into this place. Of course, Bobba lost trust in Aurra when she left him to the jedi on her ex's planet, Sriluur. She sat at one of the many lunch tables in the prison and took another bite of this horrible mystery food they served every day. _One thing I'm gonna do when I get out of here it hit a bar and get some real food. _She tried to pair up with Bossk last week in an attempt to escape, but failed royally since Bossk's trust is in Bobba. She spent a long prison life looking for past allies to hatch an escape plan with, but unfortunately, she treated every single one with cruelty and disrespect. Now it was catching up to her. She put her tray away and rode the hovercraft up to her sleeping loft. _I wonder who my new roommates are. _Aurra was stunned to see a Dathomirian Nightsister sitting on one of the beds. _Arent they extinct? _The nightsister's body seemed to quiver like water and she shape shifted into a female clawdite. Aurra relaxed and the clawdite approached her. "Well, well, well, Aurra Sing in prison. I wouldn't have expected that." Aurra wasn't surprised. "Yes, word doesn't spread easily around this place." She rolled her eyes and the clawdite chuckled. "No it doesn't." She extended her hand out to Aurra. "Cato Parasitti." Aurra slapped it away. "Yeah, whatever, you obviously know me. She walked past Cato and climbed up to her bunk. Cato rolled her eyes and sat on her bed again. "You know, all we need is a good break-out team and we could bust out of here. I've got Cad Bane and Embo on board and all we need is another-" She was cut off as Aurra jumped back down from her bunk. "Cad Bane and Embo?!" She asked in disbelief. Cato groaned. "Yes, and as I was saying, we just need another good bounty hunter to put our plan into action." Aurra stared at her. "You have Cad Bane and Embo and you haven't broken out yet. That my friend is hard to believe." Cato looked annoyed. "Look, are you gonna come tomorrow?" Aurra shrugged. "I guess." Cato chuckled. "Ok. We are meeting at lunch tomorrow. Just look for us. Bane and Embo aren't wearing their hats, so they are gonna be harder to locate than they usually are." Aurra nodded and climbed back onto her bunk. "You know what I hate about jail?" Cato asked five minutes after the lights shut off. "What?' Aurra asked kind of annoyed. Cato smiled. "These ugly orange jump suits." Aurra had to smile at that.

The next morning, Aurra went to the factory center where the prisoners have to can goods in an assembly line for 6 hours as punishment. Finally, lunch time came around and Aurra got in line to get the disgusting slop that was called food. She looked around for Cato's rather ugly face and Bane's blue head. She located Embo first walking over to a round table with Cato and Cad waiting for them. Aurra followed Embo and sat at the table. "I guess its true, Aurra Sing, the girl who servived the ship crash is still in prison." Cad Bane said the moment she sat down. Aurra sneered. "You should know of all people here that breaking out is a two man job." She stabbed her mush with her fork. Embo laughed. "You fit your reputation of impatience well Ms. Sing." Aurra rolled her eyes. "Just wait till you've been working with me for a week Embo." Cato slapped her hand on the table. "Guys, calm down. You three are the best bounty hunters I have ever heard of, so lets begin making our plan now, so we can get back to buiseness sooner, ok?" Aurra nodded along with the other two bounty hunters. "Ok." Cad Bane started. "We've gotta somehow make a big fight break out during lunch. Then we sneak over to the control center and nab a ship. We should get some guns from the guards just in case we meet one in the hallway." Aurra put her hand up to his face. "Wait, how do you know what to do?" Cad Bane groaned, clearly irritated. "I've broken out of here three times, and I've even outsmarted jedi plenty of times. I know how to get out of here." Cato nodded. "He's right. Even three jedi in his head cant get him into a mind trick." Cad Bane scoffed "Yes, but it was very painful. I cant describe it. You don't want them to do that to you Aurra and Embo. Your minds are strong as well, but they will try whatever they can to interrogate you." Cato looked offended. "Oh and I'm not smart?" Cad rubbed his forehead. "You've been here for 5 years, The rest of us have been here no longer than 2." Cato turned back to Aurra, ignoring him. "So, are you in?" Aurra grinned. "Yes." Embo chuckled. "Good. We'll meet every day at lunch and make plans then."

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_


End file.
